Best Friend
by elvesdragon
Summary: Light has a change of heart yes, people, he really has a heart :P and renounces all his memories as Kira and of the Death Note. Rated for safety. Romance you you look veeeeeeeeeery deep.


**Author's notes**: This is my first Death Note fanfiction, and I admit that I have only watched a few episodes and read up until the 3rd volume of the manga. But, the hell with it, right!???? Anyway, both Light and L are out of character. And by OOC, I really mean OOC.

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned it, but I don't.

Summary: Light has a change of heart (yes, people, he really has a heart :P) and renounces all his memories as Kira and of the Death Note.

A dark haired figure sat in an uncomfortable position in a large armchair.

"Light-kun, could you please stop staring at the blank wall and tell me what is it that you are thinking about?" a clear, almost childish, yet mature voice rang in the silence.

"Ryuzaki, has it occurred to you that I do not wish to express my thoughts? Or does this also make me Kira?" was the bitter response of the brown haired teen.

'No, it does not. Nor will it ever. And even though I have my suspicions, I know I cannot arrest you on a mere whim' thought L.

They were again lost in silence, only their breathing disturbing it.

Suddenly, Light got up from the sofa on which he was sitting and, ignoring the chain that connected him to the detective, walked in the direction of the bedroom.

"Light-kun, it's not even 8 yet. Why do you wish to…" but L stopped in mid-sentence when Light turned honey-colored eyes on him and sent a death glare.

"Alright, Light. But I still do not under…" A punch was then thrown in his direction. L could clearly see that it was not meant to make contact with his face but to just shut him up.

"L, if you open your mouth one more time I am going to prove to you how dangerous I can be even without being Kira." was the venomous reply.

"Li.." again a punch. But this time it hit its target, namely L's stomach.

A full-blown battle insured then, with, for the first time, as Light the victor.

"L, once and for all, I am not in the mood for you or your mind games or for anything else. All I want is some solitude, meaning peace and quiet, including you shutting the hell up!"

'Light is getting more and more frustrated. But only around me. I wonder why.'

Just then, Light tugged on the chain connecting them and L had no choice but to follow. Once in the bedroom, Light stretched on the bed and immediately fell asleep. L studied him for a few minutes, then ,deeming it safe to unchain them ,slid a key in the lock of the cuffs and unlocked them. He then took a spare change of clothes and, straitening from his slouching position, walked to the bathroom.

In the mean time, Light had his eyes closed. The moment he heard the shower being turned on, he opened his eyes and called in a soft voice "Ryuuku?!"

The black shinnigami appeared near the bed and regarded the human with a confused expression.

"What is it, Light?"

"Ryuuku, I know that not long ago you said that you are not on my side, or on L's. But this time, I beg you to be an my side."

"Why?"

"Look, Ryuuku, just for once."

"What do you want to do?" Light could see that his shinnigami as slowly caving into him.

"Erase my memories of the Death Note."

Ryuuku lifted his eyebrows and looked questioningly at Light.

"Forever, Ryuuku."

"Light, this isn't like you. What happened to world domination? To being the God of the new world?"

Light looked sideways and towards the bathroom door where he could still hear the shower running.

"Ryuuku, do you know what L is to me?" he asked softly.

"Your enemy? The person who vowed to kill you should it be proved that you are Kira?" answered the Death God.

"No, Ryuuku. L is all those things to Kira. To me, the real me, to Light Yagami, L is the best friend I ever had. And I am tired of lying to him every day and look into his eyes and see disappointment that he has not yet caught Kira."

"You humans put too much emotion into everything. Fine, I'll erase your memories. But Misa? And Rem? Will you hunt them down? Misa is in love with you."

"No, Ryuuku. Misa is in love with Kira. She is in love with a shadow, a phantom. And yes, if it comes to that, yes, I will hunt her down to prove she is the Second Kira. And if evidence comes to us that point to me as the First Kira, then it is better that way. But I cannot stand another second of L looking at me…"

Light stopped talking. L was in the bathroom doorway and was looking at Light.

"Light-kun? To whom were you talking?"

"Ryu… L… no one. To myself, I guess." 'Please Ryuuku, just erase my memories. Now!'

The shinnigami looked between the two young men and laughed.

"Oh, Light! Every day gets more and more entertaining with you humans. Well, if you want your memories erased so you do not hurt your friend anymore… here…" And Ryuuku disappeared from Light's view. And with him, all the memories concerning the Death note and of Light being Kira.

Light suddenly experienced the worst head ache of his entire life and, from his sitting position on the bed, he collapsed on the pillows and fainted.

He woke up a while later, having someone stroking his hair and humming softly.

"Ryuzaki, you're not on key!"

"Light! You're awake! What happened?"

"I just got a hell of a head ache. And I feel like I'm missing something." He frowned but relaxed again as L's fingers continued their soft stroking.

"L… why are you stroking my hair?"

"Light-kun, I heard something while I was in the bathroom. You saying that, to you, I am your best friend."

"Well, you certainly are the only one with whom I can have a decent conversation. And you can keep me in check when I tend to go overboard with my hypothesis. So, I suppose that you are my best friend."

L watched Light closely and closed his eyes. 'Yes, that is true. Me and Light are best friends. But to whom was he talking? Death note, Kira, Misa-Misa, the second Kira…'

"L, too many thoughts will crowd your mind. Let them go. Kira will still be there in the morning. Now, as your best friend, I order you to get some sweets and then go to bed to sleep away those bags that you have under your eyes."

L smiled a small smile, got up from the bed, took a few candies, returned and, after plopping one of the sweets in his mouth he closed his eyes, only to pop them open when he felt Light cuddle up to him. He looked down at the younger boy and, still smiling, laid down next to him.


End file.
